Less than beautiful
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: She's hurting inside she thinks no one cares what she doesn't know is that he does care and he wants to love her for being her. slight angst but not much


Ok this story I came up with the other night. It starts off with point of views and ends in Kate's point of view I think its sweet and one of my favorite stories that I have written tell me what you think!!!

* * *

Less then beautiful

"Hi Tony," I said as I walked past him, he was on the phone and didn't reply not that I expected him to, he only ever sees me as a friend, some one who he worked with. He was probably on the phone to one of his bimbo's anyway.

I start up my computer as I put my sig holster and all in my top draw it's the easiest to access at all times. I look around McGee is more then likely down with Abby, that girl thinks she has problems at least the guy she likes knows she's alive. Tony would only notice me if I flashed him, _now there's a thought _I shake my head no way am I going to do that the shame alone would send me straight home and I'd never answer the door again.

* * *

I look up as she walks out of the elevator she flicks some hair off her shoulder then goes back to reading the file in her hands, those soft delicate hands that I long to hold to touch, what I wouldn't give just to be able to link her hand in mine and kiss her fingers when I wanted. But she's to wrapped up in her ex to even notice me, the guy calls off their wedding via text message and she still loves him. It's not right how could he dump some one as loving and caring as Kate.

"Found anything?" I ask she looks up at me and faintly smiles then shakes her head, her hair being out today sways as she shakes her head from side to side, what I wouldn't give to be able to run my hands through those luscious locks of chocolate brown hair.

* * *

He's looking at me again more then likely thinking, _hey Kate's a good friend maybe I should ask her where to take my date_. I get up as I see him go to say something I don't think my already broken heart can take it, I head to the one place I know only he can find me that's if he wants to.

* * *

Half an hour passes and Kate still hasn't returned I'm starting to get worried, Abby came looking for her a couple of minutes ago so she couldn't be with her, maybe she's with Ducky they have always gotten along but no Gibbs comes up with him. They ask me where Kate is and I shrug how am I to know I'm not her boyfriend am I. Though I wish I was I am not. Then a thought occurs to me.

* * *

The door behind her opened she turned around wiping the tear away to find Tony leaning on the door.

"I thought I would find you hear," He walked up to her standing so close their fingers were touching.

"I-My cousin called me this morning and told me she was getting married and having a baby," Kate looked up and out across the city.

"That's great news isn't it? You always said she deserved to be happy," Kate laughed half heartedly.

"Yeah I am happy for her really happy, but I'm also jealous as well. Tony the reason Amos called off the wedding was I lost the baby I was pregnant three weeks. That week I had off, a couple months back," Tony nodded.

"Yeah I remember that the week Gibbs killed Ari," Kate nodded.

"I wasn't sick well not really; I miss carried Amos thought it was my doing that my job was more important to me then having a family. He bashed me pretty badly nothing anyone could see. I had a few cracked ribs and bruising all across my stomach and back. It was the week after that he called it all off." Tears ran down her cheeks at the memory.

"Kate why didn't you tell me any of this, or tell Gibbs or Abby?"

"I tried but none of you would listen to me, then we had that big case come in and Gibbs was in the hospital and every thing just got out of control. So- I well…"

"What? Kate look at me," Tony turned her so she was facing him she rolled up the sleeve of her shirt. Tony saw a scar running across her arm.

"I hadn't done it for 15 years but no one would listen to me when I cried out for help. No one cares they never have," Kate pulled back out of his reach looking over the city again.

"What my step dad said was true I am anything but beautiful," then she laughed looking over at Tony

"You know what some nights I come up here and just watch the stars I don't go home I bring up a blanket and a pillow and lay up here, Or I'll just stare out at the city wishing I could fly some nights just to get away from all the crap in my life. Crap from Amos, my step dad, even crap from you why do it Tony why are you always so mean to me?" She looked at him when he didn't reply she sighed.

"I guess I shouldn't have expected anything your Tony DiNozzo after all why on earth would you want to be my friend, I'm just a plain Jane nothing special and nothing extraordinary. Just plain old Caitlin Todd always less then beautiful,"

She moved away from the edge and spun around. "You know if you spin around to much you lose your sense of gravity, its better done on grass then cement then you can lay and watch the world spin until you gain your bearings again."

"What brought all this on Kate? You've always been the strong one," Kate laughed and looked over at him.

"Oh poor foolish Tony, you've never been able to pick a mask when you see one… you bought this on, the way you always ignored me you never gave me the time of day. Well I guess I finally had enough."

Tony shook his head then walked over to her grabbing her shoulders to stop her from moving then brushing the hair out of her eyes. Before leaning into give her a chaste kiss.

"If you say you're anything less then beautiful once more I'm going to have to slap you, you're more then that, you have a radiance about you that everyone can see. And I have always given you the time of day I'd give it to you right down to the last millisecond but you always pushed me away, then you were engaged and a no go zone. I've always seen right through the mask but I never knew you wanted me to see through so I always looked away, and as for the crap half the time I was trying to tell you something and it came out the wrong way," he rested his head on hers looking into the depths of her deep brown eyes.

"That's a load of crap Tony, you're saying it to make me feel better," She tried to push him away but he pulled her closer.

"And your pushing me away so you wont get hurt again, but I'm not going anywhere I'll dig a hole under that wall you have built up around your heart if need be," Kate scoffed and tried to pull out again.

"You think there's just one wall, no one not even Amos got to the center, he only got half way, what makes you think you can get any closer?" Tony cupped her cheek.

"Because unlike Amos who gave up picking away at the walls to your heart I won't I'll get in there one day you watch me," Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Tony nodded.

"I'm already half way there, tied with Amos except he came to a dead end he took the wrong path he saw the dragon that safe guards the inner layers the layers in which the lonely little girl still hides and ran the other way to scared to fight, but I plan to slay the dragon and take down those walls to show that little girl that she no longer needs to hide she can shine and be that gorgeous person I have loved for so long, I'll show her the Kate I know the one that made me head over heals for her when I fist saw her, the one who melted away the walls of my own heart letting it fill with love for only one person the one who melted those walls you."

Kate looked up at him skeptically.

"You'll never get through no one ever does the dragons to fierce for anyone to handle," Tony looked into her eyes again.

"At least let me try," She rolled her eyes but was caught by surprise when Tony kissed her again, this time it wasn't as a distraction his hands cupped her face then slid round behind her pulling her closer to him. Letting her feel his heart beating a million miles and hour in side of him. Coming apart Tony grinned.

"The first wound into the dragon not a lethal one but deep enough to slow him down." he caressed her cheek.

"You've always had my attention Kate you never once lost it, you pushed me away as much as I pushed back you always seemed to push harder." He kissed her again this time her arms wrapped around him as she felt the walls slowing tumbling down inside her.

"If you get through don't ever break my heart cause it will never be fixed," Tony nodded and kissed her again, her hands weaving into his hair, as a low moan came from her, Tony smiled into the kiss.

"At last the dragon is dead," he said coming back and kissing her forehead before looking into her eyes.

"Let me be the one to keep you warm at night, let me be the one to prove your step dad wrong, but most of all let me love you like you deserved to be loved." A small smile came across her lips.

"You break it your in for so much hell you wont know what to do," Tony nodded this time Kate started the kiss.

"I've always loved you Katie Pie but I waited till you wanted to be loved, I didn't push my way through like the others did." Kate nodded and rested her head against his chest listening to his heart beating.

* * *

I looked up to see Tony staring at me, or so I thought when he noticed me, he blew a kiss which I caught. I blew one back he lent back so far he fell of his chair making me laugh I got up to see if he was ok, I found him laying on the floor.

"What are you doing down there?" I asked.

"Waiting for me princess to come and get me," I laughed and helped him up. As he stood he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm never letting you go," he whispered in my ear.

"DiNozzo, Todd what did I say about keep it out of the office?" Tony sighed and kissed the top of my head then let me go, but I wasn't so willing.

"Actually Gibbs you said out side office hours, which are nine to five it is now eight pm well out side office hours," I grinned and pushed Tony into his seat sitting on his lap while he laughed at the stunned look on our bosses face.

"You uh did uh say office hours boss nothing about uh well, after hours," McGee said, Gibbs rolled his eyes and walked away making the three of us laugh.

"I love you Katie Pie," Tony said wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you too Tony," was my reply.


End file.
